joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Slammu
SLAMMU! SLAMMU! SLAMMU DUNKU! (Merry Christmas :3) ' Powers and Stats 'Tier: Truly Statless I At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of worsts Awesomite-100LOTSOFNUMBERSTHATAREHUGEVERYHUGE000 physically, AWSM-MAX with Slammu's Name: Slammu Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure/Breadverse Unlimited/The Internet Gender: "Male" Age: Ageless, but looks 27 Classification: Pro Basketball Player, SLAMMU! SLAMMU! Powers and Abilities: '''Godly Physical Characteristics, Godly Senses, Body Control, Absorption (Anyone or anything who touches him will become a part of him, excluding the ground), Air Manipulation (Mastery), Air Stop, Air Skip, Air Exploding, Air Rewind, Air Cut, Air Split, Air Flip, Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Stop, Gravity Skip, Gravity Flip, Gravity Storage, Gravity Exploding, Gravity Split. Gravity Cut, Invisibility, Instant Regeneration, Godly Immortality, Time Stop, Time Skip, Time Flip, Time Explosion, Time Cut, Time Travel, Time Split, Reality Manipulation (Mastery), Time Manipulation (Mastery), AU Awareness, Space Manipulation (Mastery), Space Travel, Space Stop, Space Skip, MENU, Space Reverse, Space Exploding, Space Storage, Space Drilling, Space Exploding, Space Overexposing, Space Shaking, Space Skipping, Space Mixing, Space Exploding, Slammu Dunku (Mastery), Space Imploding, True Flight, Durability Bypassing, Master Battle Tactican, Precogniton (Mastery), Clairvoyance (Mastery), Portal Creation, Vortex Creation, Telekinesis (Mastery), Powers and Stats Manipulation, Powers and Stats Erasure, Omni Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation, Overcharging, Omnikinesis, Can Manipulate The Users of Manipulations/Unfairness, Space Vortex, Inner-Conceptual Space Pump-Up, Ability to attack the Inner-Concepts, Ridiculously Strong Inner-Concepts, Time Overlapping, Slammu's, Flip Flipping, Teleportation, Plot Absence, Able to copy any power easily, Master Basketball Player, Immunities/Resistances Bypass, Virtual Immunity to every power, Weakness Creation, Weakness Overexposing, Can defeat anyone who is not better than him in Basketball, Basketball Empowerment, Weakness Exploding (Makes the weakness explode within the opponent mulitple times, making it like if he hit the weakness so many times), Weakness Attack, Vital Point Attack, Unwanking Attack, Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans, Bullshit, Statistics Bypassing, SLAMMU! SLAMMU!, Christmas Empowerment, Damage Empowerment, Unfairness Empowerment, Killing Empowerment, Breathing Empowerment, Mastery of Hamon I '''Same, but to unimaginable + undefinable + unexplainable amounts, much higher with Slammu's Attack Potency: 'Truly Statless (Comparable to Sanstaro Kujo with 0.1% of his Theme Song poured in) I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of worsts Awesomite-100LOTSOFNUMBERSTHATAREHUGEVERYHUGE000 physically, AWSM-MAX with Slammu's Speed: (So fast, we can only leave this as blank) I ''At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of worsts Awesomite-100LOTSOFNUMBERSTHATAREHUGEVERYHUGE000 physically, AWSM-MAX with Slammu's''' Lifting Strength: Truly Statless I ''At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of worsts Awesomite-100LOTSOFNUMBERSTHATAREHUGEVERYHUGE000 physically, AWSM-MAX with Slammu's''' Striking Strength: Truly Statless I ''At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of worsts Awesomite-100LOTSOFNUMBERSTHATAREHUGEVERYHUGE000 physically, AWSM-MAX with Slammu's''' Durability: Truly Statless (Survived Sanstaro Kujo's attack with 0.1% of his theme song) I 'At the very least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of least of worsts Awesomite-100LOTSOFNUMBERSTHATAREHUGEVERYHUGE000 physically, AWSM-MAX with Slammu's' Stamina: ???? (SLAMMU! SLAMMU!) Range: ???? (His Slammu's reach the end of fiction) Standard Equipment: Basketball that is literally stuck to his hand unless he wills it to unstuck Intelligence: Immensely High in terms of fighting/average stuff, Omniscient in terms of Basketball Weaknesses: Beating him in Basketball will cause him to call off the fight and announce you the winner (Only REALLY SKILLZ people can beat him in basketball, cuz he can see EVERY cheap trick, don't worry, he ain't using no cheap tricks in a basketball gaem unless he really has to) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unwanking Attack: So this is his way to see every cheap trick. He whips the Basketball at the opponent, hitting them in their wanking line of existence, removing all the wanking and powering down the opponent by how much they've been wanked. SLAMMU!: Slammu bypasses the opponent's stats, and shows off with his kewl trickshots as a basketball net hears behind them. BUT THEN! The Basketball Net starts DUNKING the opponent, and on the third dunk, Slammu takes the opponent and the basketball and dunks them vry fast and vry hard. SLAMMU! Basketball Gaem: Slammu sudddenly changes the arena to a basketball court and challenges you. If you say no, then Slammu runs away and makes da battle an inconclusive cuz he can, and if you say yes, '-YAyaYAyyaYAyaYAyyaYAY7Ayhiwagdywusajfvwasuidgiawdu' And random space jam music plays as random crowd sounds also starts playing. Key: Without Basketballs/In A Basketball Gaem I Fighting/With Basketballs Category:MENU Category:DUNKU Category:SLAM DUNKU Category:GET SLAMMUED Category:Menu Category:Completely Fair Category:Completely Unfair Category:Statless? Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Shifty Others Notable Victories: Kyle Smith (JBW) (Got hit too many times with the Unwanking Attack) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sanstaro Kujo (Breadverse Unlimited) (Sanstaro did not accept the basketball gaem) Imaginashun Huntaaaa (Him too) Category:Basketball Players Category:SLAMMU! SLAMMU! Category:Awesomely Category:Awesome Category:Awesomite Category:Fuck your durability Category:Slammus Category:Breadverse Unlimited Category:Friends of Bread Category:Wamuu Category:Solos the concept of soloing and beyond